Listen To Your Heart
by BreakEven01
Summary: George can't seem to move on from his fathers death and he wont let anyone help him. With his marriage on the rocks he finds himself turning to his best friend. But when he starts falling for her he must choose between his wife and his best frined.GI,GC
1. Chapter 1

-1"What the hell has gotten into you lately ?" was the first thing that George O'Malley heard while getting out of bed Monday morning. Callie had been asking him that for the past three weeks since his dad died. He gave his usual "nothing" response and then got out of bed and went straight into the shower. The truth is that not even George knew what was wrong with him. He thought that getting married and moving in with Callie would make everything better but it didn't. It was like something inside of him kept kicking him every time he tried to get up and put himself back together. Days, they seemed to meld into each other and nothing seemed or even felt real. It was like he was in some bubble and the world around him kept moving but he stayed still. But even though he felt like that he still had to get ready and go to work.

"I'm just saying there should be some boundaries." Izzie insisted while following Meredith into the locker room.

"Boundaries? You? Wow how the times have changed." Meredith sarcastically stated. Izzie rolled her eyes at that and kept arguing her point.

"Everyday he walks in on me. EVERYDAY!! Alex should at least knock or something." Izzie argued. For the past week Alex has been living in the house with Derek, Meredith, and Izzie and even though he kept to himself most of the time Izzie could not stand him walking in on her in the bathroom every morning.

"You use to walk in on George all the time you have no right to complain about this." Meredith knew she was going to win this argument sooner or later but just to humor Izzie she would keep fighting her on it.

"That was different it was George ok and it's not like I walked in just as he was getting out I mean he was still in the shower for god's sake. But with Alex it's like he makes sure it's right as I'm getting out which is seriously starting to freak me out just a little." now Izzie usually didn't mind when people walked in on her in the bathroom but with Alex it was weird and awkward and she did not like it. But before Meredith had a chance to say anything else the door swung open and in walk George with a not so pleasant face on.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cristina asked as she walked past him to get to her locker.

"Sex last night and an early morning today." George answered following it with a yawn.

"Ok ew not all of us here want to hear about you and Callie's sexkapaids." Izzie chimed in. She had sort of accepted Georges stupid quickie marriage to Callie but that didn't mean that she wanted to hear all about what they did at night. George just ignored her and kept changing into his scrubs. After a couple of minutes Bailey walked in to rustle them up for rounds.

"If your butts aren't out this door in five seconds I will start without you." Bailey barked at them. All the interns just took a second and looked at her and that second is all she needed. "What are all you sitting around for I said move! MOVE!!" and just like that they all were up and moving out the door in a orderly fashion. Izzie made sure to be one of the last out with George.

"Ok seriously what's going on with you lately? Everyday you come in a little more tired and grouchy. Is stuff not going so good with you and Callie or something?" Izzie asked as they swerved though all the hustle and bustle of the hospital. When George decided to ignore the question Izzie decided to try again not getting the hint that he really didn't want to talk about what his issues were. "Is it something I did because you seem to be ignoring me a lot lately?" George ignored her again hope she would just stop asking about his feelings and all in his inner problems. But Izzie was being.. well Izzie so of course she didn't take the silent treatment as an answer. "George will you just talk to me?" finally George had enough.

"Izzie stop!" George turned to face her that brought them both to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "It's nothing you did or that Callie is doing it's me! Ok? I'm just sick of everyone asking me how I'm doing or what's wrong with me. For the past few weeks it's like people are walking on egg shells around me and I want it to stop! My dad died ok I'm dealing with it I'm trying to cope but everyone asking me every five seconds if I'm ok is not helping with the coping!" With that he turned on his heels and started toward the way everyone else was going leaving Izzie in her spot still in shock for that outbreak that just happened.

"What just happened?" she asked herself she thought she was helping she knew what it was like to lose someone you love and she knew you shouldn't try to cope alone. She had never seen George like that usually he was all positive and warm hearted guy now his all pessimistic and cold hearted guy. He kind of reminded her of Cristina. Well that didn't matter because he was still George, her best friend, George and no matter how much he hates it and doesn't want it she was going to make sure he knew that she was there for him if he need to talk about anything. That's what best friends are for, right?

With that Izzie started toward the direction everyone else was going. It only took a couple of minutes to find everyone and when she did she tried to cleverly sneak into the room without anyone noticing that she was gone. Of course nothing gets by Dr. Miranda Bailey.

"Dr. Stevens thank you for joining us seeing as you seem so informed on all these cases that you don't even have to show up anymore why don't you tell us what Mrs. Duvall's problem is." Bailey glared deeply at Izzie as if she had committed some sort of crime.

"Ok, Gina Duvall age 36 came in last night complaining of intense back pains that seem to come every 10 minutes." Izzie informed the room. Bailey nodded.

"What is causing the pain?" she asked.

" Most likely she has just strained the spine a little it should go away with time but just in case we will get an x-ray and we will start her on a morphine drip for the pain." she finishes.

Bailey nods and hands her the chart. "Good welcome to the case keep a close eye on her and get a consult from Dr. O'Malley." Izzie rolled her eyes at that. She knew that she should be supportive of everything that George does but marrying Callie was just something that she just couldn't get past and she didn't even know why.

George followed everyone as they filed out of the room leaving Izzie to her patient. George didn't know why he freaked on her. Izzie didn't do anything to him, except make fun of his marriage and wife everyday since he announced that they got married. Ok that was a lie she has been making fun of Callie since she met her, but still she hasn't done anything today to deserve being yelled at in a hallway. It's just that each day seemed to be getting harder and harder. At fist he thought that as time passed life would get better but it didn't it got worse. Every morning he got up to Callie yelling at him to get up then he went to work to be asked about a thousand times if he was ok and if there was anything anyone could do for him. Then he went home at night and either he would get into a fight with Callie about something that Izzie said or did or they would end up having sex. Sometimes they got into a fight then had sex but usually it was one or the other. Sex, that seem to be a big part of his life these days, it was the only time when he actually felt something other then total emptiness. He knew that it was wrong to use sex as a way of feeling something but hey he hasn't heard Callie complaining so why not use it.

They soon came up to their next stop and George wiped all thoughts of sex and how crappy his life is from his mind and focused on the patient in front of him.

"Who's presenting?" Bailey asked as soon as they all got in the room.

"Carl Weaver age 25 scheduled for a craniotomy at 2 for a tumor that is pressed against his front temporal lope causing multiple seizures." George answered. He had been working on this case since Mr. Weaver came in 3 days ago he knew his case backwards and forwards.

"Sounds good has Dr. Shepard requested any other tests to be done?" Bailey asked.

" Yeah he wants one more CT before he starts the surgery just to make sure that there wont be any complications." George stated as he looked at Mr. Weaver.

"I don't understand why," Carl said "it seems all I've been doing since I came here is getting tests done. Why am I getting anther? Shouldn't he be able to tell what's going on in my head from the last CT?"

"Well he has asked for a more exact test to be done so we can see everything that the tumor is pressing against so we don't hit anything vital." George answered while looking at the man's chart.

"Ok well we'll leave you to it O'Malley." and with that all the interns and Dr. Bailey were out the door.

"You paged for a consult?" was the first thing Izzie heard Callie say as she came into the patients room.

"Yeah Mrs. Duvall is having extreme back pains shooting down her back every 10 minutes or so Bailey said to page you." Izzie explained not really caring weather she sounded like a bitch as she was saying it. She didn't want to talk to Callie and she knew Callie didn't want to talk to her but they worked together so they had to talk to each other.

"Have you gotten an x-ray yet?" Callie asked while looking at her chart.

"No not yet but I thought…"

"How do you expect me to help with this woman's pain if I can't see what her back looks like Stevens?" Callie interrupted.

"I'll take her to get an x-ray now." Izzie said as she started rolling the bed out of the room.

"Wow she's kind of bitchy." Mrs. Duvall said half whacked on morphine.

"Oh you have no idea." Izzie mumbled underneath her breathe as they left Callie behind in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

As George was coming out of his patients room he saw Izzie standing at the nurses station and he decided that he should explain what that little out burst was about. George walked up to her and just stood there for a second before he said anything.

"Listen I know you didn't deserve being yelled at. You didn't do anything it's just me and my issues." George said almost in a whisper as Izzie kept looking at her patients chart. "And I know that you were just trying to help but the truth is I don't need help," he kept explaining and she had yet to raise her head out of the chart. "I'm going to be fine," she still didn't look up. "Izzie? Izzie did you hear me?" George asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I heard what you said but nothing you said was an apology." She answered looking up at him for the first time. Izzie wasn't mad at him but it just seemed that lately he wasn't sorry for anything his done. He says things that hurt some people, just because he was pissed off didn't mean he has to be an ass about it.

"Because I'm not sorry for what I said I just wanted you to know that that stuff wasn't just about you and you didn't deserve to be shouted at in the hall." he explained to her. Izzie nodded and just turned around and started walking away. George knew now that if she wasn't mad before she was now. "Fine! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a jackass. So are we ok?" Izzie stopped and turned back around.

" Under one condition," George nodded. " you start talking to me about all this stuff going on in your life."

"Izzie I don't.." Izzie interrupted him before he could say the rest.

"That's it George we can be ok again if you tell me you wont keep all this stuff bottled up. So what do you say?" Izzie asked. George didn't like the idea of talking about everything he was feeling. He didn't even like thinking about it to himself but with Izzie it would be weird and he wouldn't even know where to start. But Izzie's friendship meant more to him then anything so why not just try it.

"Fine I will open up more to you so that all this stuff isn't bottled up in me. Are we ok or what?" Izzie smiled and walked up to him and put her arm around him and started moving him down the hall.

"Yeah we're good I just want old George back, not that new dark and twisty George isn't fun but it's just time to get past this. And if anyone can help I can because I'm no stranger to the dark and twisty side of things. So you can talk to me." she said still holding his arm. "So at lunch today you and I will meet in old guys room and talk." That's when George shrugged off her arm and turn around and looked at her.

"We are going to have sit downs? I thought this was at random times I will open up to you thing not a therapy session thing." George stated and Izzie just rolled her eyes. "Seriously this is going to be a sit down thing?"

"Yes George this is going to be a sit down thing because I don't trust that you really will open up to me unless I force you to." Izzie explained to him. Actually it wasn't that she didn't trust that he was going to open up to her it was more like she knew he wouldn't so this way he has to.

"Fine I will meet you in old guy's room." George gave in and Izzie just smiled brighter. George turned and walked away. Izzie did a small victory dance.

"Hey you." Callie came up behind George a couple hours later and put her arms around him.

"Hey what's new with you today?" George said as he turned around to face her. He gave her a small peck on her lips.

"Not to much and I've got to say you wore me out way to much last night." she smiled at him and he smiled back and looked down at his feet.

"Yeah well you weren't complaining last night so you have no right to complain now." he said jokingly. Callie laughed at that a little.

"So you what go get some lunch?" she asked. George pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch.

"Actually I have to go and "talk" with Izzie so I'm having lunch with her today so I can't." She looked at him with that "seriously" look on. "What?"

"It's just everyday you eat lunch with Izzie I was kind of hoping you would want to eat lunch with me today." she looked like she was getting a little annoyed. George rolled his eyes a little.

"Cal…" he started but she cut him off.

"It's fine go eat lunch with her it's fine I'll just eat lunch alone….again." Callie said as she started walking away. George decided that it was best if he just let this blow over but deep down he knew that tonight was going to be one of those fight nights. He checked his watch and decided to go get some food and start heading toward old guys room.

When Izzie showed up in the room she was surprised to find George already there. She said hey to him and sat across from him in a chair. After a couple of minutes of silence George was the first one to speak.

"So are we going to do this or what?" he asked sheepishly. Izzie looked up from her food and nodded.

"Yeah ummm… so why have you been yelling at people lately?" Izzie asked taking a bite out of her salad. George let a deep breathe out then looked at Izzie then down at his food again.

"I guess I'm just having trouble getting past my dads death. It's hard, the idea of never seeing him again it hurts every time I think about it. I guess I just lash out because I just can't deal with everyone trying to be supportive. " Izzie nodded at that she understood where he was coming from " They all act like they know what I'm going through but they don't and it makes me angry and I just snap and yell at them."

"Did I ever make you feel like that?" Izzie asked in a almost whispered tone. George looked up at her and their eyes met and then he looked down again.

He nodded "Sometimes, yeah." Izzie looked down again " I know that you have lost someone before it's just with Denny it was different. It's different when you lose a parent. Can you understand that?" George asked. Izzie was tearing up a little, she never meant to make him feel like that she just wanted to help him through this.

"Yeah, yeah I can" she answered. It was about another 5 minutes before anyone spoke again. "How…how have been coping? I mean has Callie been helping you at all?" Izzie asked. George didn't know how to answer that I mean he does get some comfort from her but that's only physical it's not in a emotional way. But how can he tell Izzie that? It will make it sound like his wife is some self absorbed princess, which she's not. He just can't talk to her about this stuff.

"Callie does what she can." He replies trying to get off the subject of Callie but Izzie wanted to know more.

"Like what?" she asked. George took another deep breathe and thought about what to say.

"I can vent to her." again trying to make sure he didn't have to say what she really does for him but Izzie wouldn't budge.

"How? How can you vent to her? Can you talk to her?" Izzie asked

"No. But at night, I do vent." hoping that she catches his drift and she does by the "ooo" look on her face. "It helps. Sex. It helps to deal with it. Actually not deal with it but to forget about it for a while. It helps." George explains.

"Does it really? I mean how does it help?" She asked looking at him as he kept looking at his food. Finally he looked up at her. There is a long pause before he answers.

"Why does it matter how it helps? I'm angry what's wrong with having a lot of sex if it makes me feel better?" he asked

"Do you?" She looks at him " Feel better?" George is startled by this question. He never really thought about it. He knew that it felt good, but after he was back to feeling like crap. So he guessed no he didn't feel better.

"Would we be having this conversation if I did?" he asked and Izzie nodded knowing that they wouldn't. He would be the old George again if he felt better and he wasn't so he isn't feeling better.

There was another long pause and this time it wasn't interrupted by Izzie asking another question but Izzie telling him that they should get back to work.

"Thanks Izzie this.. this helped a lot." George said as he stood up and started toward the door.

"Your welcome we'll do it again sometime." Izzie said just as George was walking out the door she said "Hey George!" he turned around and looked at her " you should talk to Callie try and open up to her a little too. She is your wife after all." George smiled at her and nodded then turned around and left Izzie sitting in old guy's room still reeling from the emotional conversation she just had with him.

When George got home that night he decided that he would try and have a different night with Callie and try talking to her like Izzie said to. She was sitting on the bed reading a book when he came in.

"Hey" he greeted her while taking off his jacket. Callie looked up at him then looking back down at her book.

"Hey, how was your lunch?" she asked in a annoyed voice.

"It was intresting. It helped a lot actually I was kind of hoping we could talk." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. That had Callie's attention. He never wanted to talk to her so she put down and went and sat next to him.

"We could do that." Callie said "what do you want to talk about?" she asked. George looked at her then looked around the room for a second.

"I'm angry." he said and Callie nodded trying to understand where this was going. "I'm angry at everything. I hate how people are treating me and I don't understand why people can't just let me cope?" Callie really didn't know where this was going and she didn't know if she liked where it was going " And I really hate… me. I hate how I treat people I hate how I yell at Izzie and how I use you." George stopped at that. Callie looked at him with a "what do you mean" look on her face.

"How are you using me?" Callie asked. George looked down at the floor and then at her.

"We've been having so much sex lately because I thought it would help make feel, something, anything. But it only helps for a little while until it's over then my life goes back to what it's been lately and that's crappy." George couldn't read the face that Callie had on at the moment but he had a feeling it wasn't good. She stood up and paced for a minute or two. "Are you.. Are you ok?" George asked.

"Am I, am I ok? Seriously! are you seriously asking that to me right now?! Your asking if I'm ok? You just told me your just using me for sex George and that you don't feel anything for the sex we have. So seriously?! your asking if I'm ok?" George looked down. He realized how that must of sounded to her and now he realized that this is why he doesn't talk to her about stuff like this.

"I didn't mean… I'm ….. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." George said and he looked up at Callie who was steaming from the ears it seemed like.

"Just don't talk to me anymore tonight! And grab a pillow because there's no way in hell you are sleeping in that bed with me." with that Callie stormed into the bathroom and that was about it. Later that night as George was getting comfortable on the couch they had in their room he realized that it would be safer if he just stuck with talking to Izzie from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's for you." Alex grumbled to Izzie at 7 in the morning the next day. He tossed the phone on her bed. It took Izzie a minute or so to get up and get to the phone and when she did she wasn't in the best mood you might say.

"Who ever the hell this is it better be pretty damn important to wake me up at 7:00 in the morning!" Izzie almost yelled into the phone. It was silent for a second then the person on the other line spoke.

"Iz? It's me. I'm sorry for waking you but I…I need to talk to someone and well I tried to do what you said and well let's just say Callie doesn't really seem to like talking about this kind of stuff so I thought we could have breakfast before work?" George answered kind of a little scared of what she may say in reply. It took Izzie a minute or so to totally understand what he just said but she finally answered a minute later.

"Yeah breakfast, that sounds good George but why did you have to wake me up at 7?" Izzie asked kind of annoyed with him. She knew that he said he needed to talk but at 7? Seriously?

"Well we work at 9 so I thought that you might want to meet up soon so we have enough time to eat." George answered. Izzie looked at her clock then looked in a mirror that was next to her dresser. She looked like hell.

"I'll meet you in a half hour. Will that be enough time?" She asked.

"Yeah that will be great. I'll meet you at little restaurant across from the hospital in 30 minutes." George replied happily.

"Great I'll see you there." Izzie said but before she put down the phone she heard George say.

"Thanks Izzie this means a lot." then she heard a click and the line went dead. Hearing George sound happy about meeting to talk made Izzie smile a little, he actually was will to talk and what's more then that is that he really wants to talk. So after minute or so of just sitting there on her bed she finally got up and went to take a shower.

Izzie is late. Izzie is never late. These thoughts went through Georges head for the extra 10 minutes he waited for Izzie to show up. Finally after a few more minutes Izzie showed up a little out of breathe.

"I'm sorry traffic sucked and then I couldn't find a place to park. And I was totally freaking out because you know me I'm never late I'm miss be on time girl only today I was late. And now I'm rambling I'm sorry." George smiled up at her from the table he was sitting at.

"It's fine Izzie you weren't that late." George told her as she took off her jacket and sat down. "I didn't order with out you so we can order before we talk or whatever." Izzie smiled and picked up her menu and started looking through it. George kept looking at her in a strange way so after about two minutes of it she put down her menu and started looking at him too.

"Why are we staring at each other?" Izzie asked still staring at him. George sort of snapped out of his staring after she said that.

"Sorry I kind of just started thinking about something…it's nothing." George picked up his menu and opened it "so what are you getting?"

"I'm thinking pancakes, you?" Izzie asked.

"I think I'll get the same." then he put his menu back down. "So I talked to Callie last night." George said starting their talk.

"Yeah? And what did you say to her?" Izzie asked folding her arms on the table and listened closely to him.

"I told her about how I was feeling lately and how I hated how I was treating people and how I was using her and she just snapped on me." George explained. Izzie nodded as if telling him to continue " I just don't know how to talk to her without it turning around on me and something becoming my fault and ends with her yelling at me. She just always seems to get angry with me but I keep bringing stuff up and she keeps doing the same stuff over again. I just don't know what to do." Izzie looked down at her menu for a second then up at George again

"Maybe you should ask her about that. Maybe she'll understand if you just explain that you don't like the way that she has been yelling at you lately. I mean she shouldn't be yelling at you anyways I mean your dad just died she should have a little more compassion." Izzie told him. George never thought about actually telling Callie to stop treating badly but did he really have the right to tell her to stop treating him like that if he treated her badly too?

"I treat her badly too. I have used her for sex a lot lately and I know I shouldn't but I do so do I have the right to tell her to stop treating me badly if I've been treating her equally as badly?" George asked. Izzie let a deep breathe out and she sat back in her seat and she just shook her head.

"I…I honestly don't know. I understand where you might think that you shouldn't tell her but you still shouldn't have to be yelled at while you are still dealing with your fathers death. So in this case I have no idea what you should do." George looked down at the table "I'm sorry I just don't know." Izzie said sadly.

George just nodded at that " It's fine." he paused and then asked " Why don't you get mad at me?" Izzie looked at him oddly not knowing what he was asking.

"Mad at you for what?" Izzie asked.

"For treating you badly. I mean I was a ass yesterday and I've been an ass for the past couple of weeks but you haven't said one word about it. So why didn't you ever get mad at me?" George asked. Izzie didn't know what to tell him because she didn't even know she guessed it was because he was her best friend and she knew what he was going through but even that didn't seem right. She really didn't know why she ever got mad at him for being an ass.

"I…I don't know. I guess because I've been where you are and when I was going through it you never once got mad at me so why should I get mad at you for doing what I did for a long time?" Izzie asked not really looking for an answer from him. "So are you going to try talking to Callie again?" Izzie asked changing the subject. George looked at Izzie and smiled a little.

"No, I kind of like talking to you." Izzie smiled at that and after they ordered their food and had breakfast together laughing and just talking to one another.

"I did not!" Izzie laughed when she and George were walking into the hospital. George laughed and nodded.

"Yeah you did. You picked up your fork and flung pancake at me and weather you admit it or not I know you were aiming for that guy behind me." he laughed while saying it, Izzie hit his arm playfully.

"It's not like it had syrup on it and it WAS AN ACIDENT!" she relied trying not to laugh with him but failing terribly at it. As they got to the elevator Izzie pushed the button and if right on time Callie came up behind them as the waited.

"Hey you!" she greeted George and kissed him on the cheek. She kind of gave Izzie a glare which Izzie simply rolled her eyes at.

"Hey you seem in a better mood since last night." George said with a smile. Callie looked at Izzie as if wondering if George had told her about their argument.

"I fine I don't know what you mean." Callie said trying to pretend like nothing happened the night before.

"I think he means because you got all angry over the fact that his father died and he needed someone to talk to but you were to self absorbed to actually think about his feelings about the whole thing." Izzie said while looking between them. George shot death glares at her, and Callie looked at George surprised to find that he had told Izzie about their argument the night before. "You know I'm going to take the stairs. Bye" Izzie got the hell out of there as fast as she could. George couldn't believe Izzie actually told Callie that. He thought that what they talked about was private and now he was sure he was going to be killed by Callie in the elevator.

"You told her!" Callie yelled at him as they got into the empty elevator. George didn't say anything. "I can't believe you told her! What happens between us shouldn't be shared between you and your friends ok what happens between us should stay between us. I mean god George I thought you knew that!" She yelled at him but when they got to the second floor George had had enough.

"That's it you can't keep yelling at me for every little thing I do! Yes ok I told Izzie but that's because she listens to me she understands me! You get mad every time I ever just want to talk to you! You seem so threatened by everything I say so I talk to Izzie because I can't talk to you! Maybe if you started listening to me more maybe just maybe I'll stop having to tell Izzie everything!" With that the doors to the third floor opened and out George walked, leaving Callie standing in the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie didn't know what to expect when George came barreling into the locker room in a huff of anger. Cristina just stood there staring at him as he slammed open his locker and then closed it with a slam. Izzie just sat there on the bench not knowing what to say and not being able to look at him.

George turned around and looked at Izzie. He opened his mouth to yell at her but he didn't even know what to say to her. He trusted her to keep what they talked about to herself. But now she uses it to treat Callie even worse then she already does. So he just began to pace back and forth in front on her.

"What got your panties in a bunch Bambi?" Cristina asked. George shot her a death glare and then stopped pacing and gave a fake smile to Cristina then turned to Izzie who still hadn't looked at him.

"Why don't you tell her Izzie. What has got Bambi all worked up? Is it because his on call tonight? No, no I don't think that's what it is. Oh wait I know what it is!" Izzie looked up at him at this " It's because of you! You had to go and treat Callie like shit and by doing that making Callie even angrier at me!" George shouted at her. Izzie didn't know what to say, she didn't even know why she had told Callie what she did. "I can't believe you! I trusted you! What we talk about is between us and that's it! You can't use what I tell you against Callie!" George took a pause and Izzie almost got to say something but George said one last thing. "We're done here. No more talking about stuff going on in my life or how I'm feeling. It's over." With that George grabbed his stuff and went into a changing room.

"What hell did you do?" Cristina asked. Izzie just closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and just kept getting ready for work.

George spent the whole day avoiding Izzie and Callie. Izzie because he didn't want to yell at her anymore and Callie because he didn't want to be yelled at. He almost got through the whole day without seeing either of them until he was walking by the on-call room and a arm came out and pulled him in. It took him a minute to realize what just happened then he saw Callie standing in front of him.

"What was that?" he asked rubbing his arm because she pulled a little to hard on him.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the most supportive person in the world." Callie said as she put her hands on the sides of his face. " I just….I want George back. And I don't know how to act around this new George who is sad and depressed all the time. And it's hurts me to see you smile and joke around with Izzie because I want to be that person you can do that with. So I'm sorry." Callie explained. George looked at her for a minute before pulling her into a kiss.

When they broke apart George pulled back and looked at her and said " I'm sorry for what I said last night and for what I said in the elevator. I shouldn't have told Izzie anything and I'm sorry." Callie smiled and nodded then kissed him again.

Izzie didn't know what to say to George, she knew she was sorry for telling Callie that he told her about the argument but she also wanted to yell at him for yelling at her. She was so torn. She knew she had to find him and she knew where to go. He would be in the on-call room because he likes to take a nap before everyone else leaves and his by himself. So After checking on her patient she went into the on-call room to talk to him.

George was sitting on the floor after Callie left after being paged. George had lied to Callie saying that he was sorry for what he said the night before and in the elevator. He meant every word that he said both times but how could he tell Callie that and have her hate him? He had been sitting on the floor for ten minutes when the door opened and in walked the last person he wanted to talk to.

Izzie stood by the bunk beds for a couple seconds before going and sitting by George on the floor. They both stayed silent not knowing what to say to each other. They had fought before but this was the only time that they didn't what to say to make it better. Izzie knew she took it to far but she didn't think what she said was wrong she was just telling the truth. But she also knew she had to apologize so she was the first one to speak.

"I am so sorry George. I shouldn't have told her. You're right you trusted me and I let you down and I don't know how to fix this." Izzie said quietly. George turned his head and looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it not knowing what to say. "Please tell me how to fix this." Izzie pleaded.

"You…..you shouldn't feel bad for what you said. I wish that I could be that honest to her about my feelings but I always end up feeling guilty for saying how I feel." George told her Izzie looked up at him. Not believing what she was hearing. He wasn't mad about what she said. He actually envied her for saying it. But then why did he blow up at her? " I shouldn't be mad at you I should have never yelled at you."

"Your allowed to be mad at me George I…. I shouldn't have talked to Callie like that and I shouldn't have told her that you told me about the fight. You get to be mad at me so just be mad." Izzie said George nodded then looked down then back up at her.

"You're the first person in weeks, months even that has told me that it's ok to be mad. When I get mad at someone else they tell me not to take it out on them. But you don't care. Why is that?" George asked. Izzie thought about it and smiled a little.

"Because I'm your best friend, that's what I'm here for." Izzie answered. George smiled at her a little and leaned his head back on the wall still staring at her. Izzie was also smiling and staring at him. George felt something in him while looking at her and he didn't know what it was but he knew he shouldn't be feeling it. His smile faded a little but he kept looking at her. Whatever he was feeling it felt good.

Izzie felt the same thing whatever it was that was going on in her right now she knew that it was a good thing. But she also knew it was wrong and that they should stop looking at each other like this because he's married and his wife could walk in at any minute. But something in her made her not look away it also made her start leaning in and made her eyes close.

George started leaning in around the time that Izzie did but his eyes didn't close until their mouths were inches apart. And just as their lips were about to touch there was a BEEP-BEEP and George pulled away to look at his pager. By the time he looked up again Izzie had already stood up and was turned a way from him. George stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." George said as he opened the door and walked out. Izzie was breathing hard she couldn't believe what almost happened. She almost kissed George. GEORGE! Her best friend! Her MARRIED best friend! And the worst part is that right now all she wanted to do was take his beeper and throw it against the wall for interrupting them. Izzie could still feel his breathe on her face and it made her shiver. She didn't just almost kiss George but she wanted to kiss George and that scared her a little.

George was walking down the hall in a sort of trance. He almost kissed Izzie. Izzie Stevens. He almost kissed her. Their faces were so close and it felt soooo good, but it shouldn't have felt good. He's married. He's married to Callie who could seriously snap him like a twig. He kept replaying the moment over and over in his head like it was on repeat or something. He didn't even notice where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"George are you ok?" Meredith asked. George finally snapped out of it and looked at Meredith.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm sorry I was just thinking about something and I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going." George looked at still a little out of it. Meredith looked at him a little weirdly.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did you get into a fight with Callie or something?" Meredith asked as George moved past her and started walking down the hall again.

"No, no fights with Callie I'm just a little tired that's all." He called back to her as he kept walking.

That night George was in the on-call room again laying down on one of the beds starring up at the top bunk. He didn't know what to do about what had almost happened but he knew he had to figure it all out before seeing Izzie tomorrow. And after awhile when he finally started to get to sleep the only thing he could think about was Izzie and how good it would be to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry if some stuff is not spelled right. I didn't get a chance to edit it very well i wrote it at school. Please forgive me. Also sorry it's a shorter chapter i will post another one later tonight or tomorrow afternoon.

Izzie laid in bed all night not sleeping not doing anything but just thinking. Thinking about what almost happened in the on-call room earlier that day. She went over the scene in her head a thousand times each time it ended differently. One way is that they would pull away right before kissing and pretend it never happened (which is how it went except the dream didn't have the pager.). Another way is that they would kiss and it would feel incredibly awkward and they would just pull away and laugh at themselves. But then there was the last version, the version that kept replaying over and over. They would kiss and it would be…..amazing. It would be the best kiss she ever had and it would turn into a more heated kiss and then before you know it they're on the bottom bunk of the bed ripping off each others clothes.

Izzie thought about that version until her once dark window started spilling light in. At eight her alarm went off and she hit the snooze button which is something she rarely ever does. She sat there for another five minutes until the alarm went off again. That time she turned off the alarm and got up, got some clothes, and went to take a shower. This was the first time in a week that Alex didn't walk in on her which relieved her because this was not the morning to get into a fight about it. Izzie walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find Derek reading the paper and Meredith eating a muffin at the table.

"Good morning." Izzie said trying not to sound to fake even though she really wasn't in the mood to act all bubbly. "Did you guys sleep well?" she asked as she poured herself some coffee

"Yeah but you didn't it seems." Meredith answered, Izzie turned around and looked at her. Did George tell her? Does Meredith know about the kiss that almost happened?

"What do you mean?" Izzie trying to act as cool as possible in this kind of awkward situation.

"Well usually you're the first person up and you have pancakes or french toast already made. Today you were the last one up and you have the biggest bags under your eyes." Meredith explained. Izzie let out a deep breath. That was this was about, not the almost kissing thing but the not waking up at the right time thing.

"I just couldn't get to sleep last night. I'll be fine, everyone has those kinds of nights every once and a while." Izzie gave a small smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

George was sitting on the bunk bed with his back to the wall looking at the spot that just hours before he sitting with Izzie almost kissing her. It was like he could not look away from that spot like if he did then the memory would disappear and for some reason George really didn't want that to happen. George had only slept for maybe an hour and in that one hour of sleep it was all about Izzie, that moment, the closeness. It was driving George crazy, the idea of wanting to kiss Izzie, the breath on his face, that feeling that was in his stomach.

As if being waken from a dream George heard the beeping of his pager. He looked down for the first time in hours and saw that it was none other then Callie paging him. God Callie he hadn't even thought of her in all of this. He almost cheated on her. He almost kissed the one person in the world that Callie hated the most. And as if some kind of light turned on in his head he realized that he had to stop thinking about Izzie because of her. George got up and rushed of the on call room and bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." George apologized as he help the person pick up their files.

"It's fine George." the person said and with that George froze. Izzie. He bumped into Izzie. What was he suppose to say? What was he suppose to do? George looked up at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Well here you go." he said as he held out the charts to her. As she grabbed the files from him she accidentally touched his hand to her and he jumped a little and dropped the folders again.

"Damn!" George cursed as he got down and started picking up the charts again. Izzie got down to the floor and helped.

"I can get them you can go it's fine." she nervously said. George looked up at her and Izzie looked up at the same moment. They were extremely close to each other again. They looked at each other just for a few seconds and then they went back to picking up the charts. They stood up after getting all of them and George handed them to her.

"There you go." he said and Izzie grabbed the charts from him making sure she didn't touch him this time.

"Thanks." she let out a deep breath and then turned and started walking away. George forgetting completely about the page he had gotten he went after her.

"Izzie wait a second!" he yelled after her. Izzie stopped walking but didn't turn to look at him instead she closed her eyes and waited for him to walk up to her. When she opened her eyes he was standing in front of her. He looked like he hadn't slept at all and she realized that she must look the same.

"Can we….talk? About yesterday? About what almost happened?" he asked. Izzie looked down at her feet. "I don't know what that was but I know that it shouldn't of happened and I'm sorry." George said something in Izzie started to break a little. Why does she care that he is telling she that what almost happened shouldn't of happened? It shouldn't but for some reason Izzie couldn't help but feel awful about what he was saying. It took her a minute or so but she looked up at him a little teary eyed but gave him a really good fake smile.

"It's fine George I mean it wasn't all your fault I mean I leaned in first. If it's any ones fault it's mine. And it's not like something even happened, we were just caught up in a moment that's it." Izzie said and George just nodded and then gave her a small smile.

"So can we keep talking? I mean like we did before the fight yesterday?" George asked.

"You still want to? Even after what I said?" she asked.

"Yeah….yeah it helps me out a lot. Just as long as you understand that what we talk about stays between us." Izzie nodded at this and smiled at him. "Ok so I will talk to you later? Lunch sound good?" George asked while backing up.

"Yeah lunch sounds good. I'll meet you at the coffee chart." Izzie answered, George nodded then turned around and walked away. Izzie watched him walk away and then it hit her they were going to talk about yesterday and the almost kiss thing. With that Izzie turned and started walking away as fast as she could. She only had 4 hours to figure out what to say.


End file.
